OMG
Telek Red and Blue will plant this episode in your subconscious and then cover it in their own fertilizer. Characters *Blue *Red *Pink *Raccoon *God *Auto-Tuned Bee Transcript (Blue wakes up.) Blue: (groans) Oh, my God. (Looks at a bunch of alcohol he sees nearby him.) Uh, oh, my God... (Sees a woman sleeping next to him, who appears to be Pink.) Oh, my God! (He then notices that her body is cut off when he tries to see her naked by removing the blanket.) OH, MY GOD! (He wakes up) Blue: (gasps and then sighs) It was just a dream. (Looks to his left) Huh? (He notices that Red is lying next to him & smoking.) Red: 'You ready for more, ''big boy? '''Blue: (shrieks & screams) (Blue wakes up from another dream.) Blue: (gasps & pants again) Ugh, it was just a dream... within a dream. (sighs) That's 3 levels there, damn. (He walks into the bathroom. In the mirror, he sees Raccoon as his reflection.) '''Blue': Huh? What? Huh? Oh, man, I need to shave. (Wakes up from his past dream.) Blue: This is getting ridic- (Wakes up.) Blue: GODDAM- (Wakes up.) Blue: SERIOUS- (Wakes up once again. This time, a strange sound is heard & then, 3 toys appear from the side of his bed, going towards Blue.) Toy 1: I love you! Toy 2: Give us hugs! Blue: Aaah! Demon toys! (Escapes from the bedroom screaming & enters the hall.) Blue: (thinking) Well, this place seems all right. (The gravity inverts & Blue gets thrown around the walls. Red suddenly appears walking to the bathroom, not affected at all by the room tumbling.) (Outloud) Whoahh, (screams) Red, Help! Red: Sorry, dude, I gotta s***! (Goes into the room that Blue just came out of.) Blue: Give me the kick! (The room soon turns black & he's in space. Red's head appears behind him.) Red: HAHAHAHAH, I'M A PLANET! (The camera soon focuses on the Auto-Tuned Bee.) Auto-tuned bee: It's just a dream, mothafucka!!! (Soon, Red & Blue is at the place where A Bee or Something took place, but as "pipe cleaner stick figures", shot in live-action) Red: Hahaha, my pubes are everywhere! Blue: Dude, that's gross. (Red & Blue soon appear as a spider & a dick figure, respectively. Blue's trapped in the web & he cries while Red the spider's coming closer to him, then, Red & Blue are then seen as bacteria, and scream as if in pain, next, it cuts to George Washington, as seen on the $1 bill, but with a blue, faceless head saying "I'm the president, bitch!", It then cuts to Blue, and a cloud with a beard comes up to him.) God: Blue... You are the chosen 1. Blue: God? God: Now, make me a sandwich... (Thunder crashes) OUT OF BABIES! (Raccoon wakes up.) Raccoon: (grunts) Ahhh, ohhh... I need-a to quit-a drinking. -Episode Ends- Dick Figures Title Trivia *This episodes shows that Blue might have a drinking problem like Red, although it was a dream, so it might not be true, Blue doesn't drink alcohol, and overall the Raccoon could be the one with drinking problems. *The woman besides Blue is Pink. Why she is decapitated, is a reference to The Godfather. *It is quite that Blue is homophobic, after the second dream sequence of him sleeping with Red. *The episode has a huge reference to Inception. *We learn that Raccoon has strange dreams due to alcohol. *Raccoon is an alcoholic. *The 'demon toys' may be a reference to the anime Akira、Film Child’s Play and Film Toy Story. *You'll notice that Red goes into Blue's bedroom to take a shit. Whether or not Blue has a bathroom in his bedroom is unknown, or maybe he will shit inside the room, just like in the episode Y U So Meme. *This is the most episode to have jump cuts. *In one shot, Red and Blue were made of pipe cleaners, which was why Red said "My pubes are everywhere!" *It is not clear why Raccoon is having dreams mostly of Blue. *This is the first time Blue has a nightmare, the second being Dick Figures: The Movie, about his first time meeting Red, after Red revealed that he just beat up the fifth-grade bullies not to save his life, but just to impress the chicks. *This God‘s quote“ Now, make me a sandwich... OUT OF BABIES! ” may be reference Soylent Green. Recurring Gags Episode Ending The word DICK FIGURES shows with the "I"s replaced with paper puppets and during the episode selection, a banjo plays. Auto-Tune Use The song Yo Butt playing as background in the nightmare, at the part where Red was smoking in Blue's bed. The Bee saying, "It's just a dream, mothafucka!" Red Floating Red floats in outer space as a planet. Blue floats as well, but as his ordinary self. The Last Line Being Cut None. Gallery OMG 1.jpg OMG 2.jpg OMG 3.jpg OMG 4.jpg OMG 5.jpg OMG 6.jpg OMG 7.jpg OMG 8.jpg OMG 9.jpg OMG 10.jpg OMG 11.jpg OMG 12.jpg OMG 13.jpg OMG 14.jpg OMG 25.jpg OMG 26.jpg OMG 15.jpg OMG 16.jpg OMG 17.jpg OMG 18.jpg OMG 19.jpg OMG 24.jpg OMG 23.jpg OMG 22.jpg OMG 21.jpg OMG 20.jpg OMG 27.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1